Please be mine
by Udon Nomi
Summary: A COLLECTION OF ZOROBIN ONE SHOTS. ZORO X ROBIN. (mostly) AU. RATED T TO M/MA.
1. Chapter 1

ONE PIECE belongs only to Oda sensei.

 **Chapter 1: Please be Mine**

Summary: They loved each other, but couldn't be together. Zorobin.

* * *

As soon as Robin closed the door of her room, Zoro reached out for her hand. She stepped back until she was leaning on the door. He held both of her hands and caressed them. His hot hands went up to her arms and he moved closer until their faces are just inches away.

But Robin wasn't looking at him - her eyes were focused on their feet. Zoro used his fingers to lift her chin. Her eyes automatically looked into his. His eyes were nailed on hers as well. She didn't want to assume based on what she read on his gaze. That was all new to her. Robin saw feelings from his eyes...

Longing?

Lust?

She wasn't sure.

Zoro didn't speak still, but his right hand went up to touch her shoulder, then her face. One thumb traced the corners of her mouth. His eyes followed and he stared at her lips.

In moments which seemed like forever, he closed the distance from his face to her face. He kissed the top of her nose, while both hands were holding Robin's face. Then he touched his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, but he did not really kiss her.

He was teasing!

He bit her lower lip. She just heard herself moan, subconsciously. It was taking too long already... or so she thought because she felt the fast beating in her chest became faster.

Zoro removed one hand from her face to grab her pulse and put her hand over his chest. The beat mirrored her own heartbeat. Robin realized he was trying to control himself too.

"Ask me to stop…" finally Zoro whispered.

Nico Robin opened her eyes but she saw him closed his own. He leaned his forehead to her. His breathing was heavy. He looked like he was having a really difficult time.

She has decided.

She put her free arm on his nape and pulled him. As soon as his lips touched hers again, she felt them move to claim her mouth fully. She parted her lips so he can do what he wanted. Both of his arms surrounded her waist to keep her near him.

Robin was stuck between Zoro's body and the door for minutes but she did not mind. She wanted him like this, too. She loved it... She loves him.

"Robin..." he called her name after a long, breath-taking kiss.

She seemed to have woke up from a beautiful dream.

"Hmmn?" she looked intently on Zoro. He was staring at her too.

"Please be mine." He pleaded.

Tears fell from Robin's eyes...

Unfortunately, she is his nakama's girlfriend.

* * *

Hey ZoRobin fans! This is my very first fanfic about these two. They're my OTP in One Piece although, Oda-sensei said that OP ain't romance manga. And sorry if it's a sad ending~ lol! I just like tragic and sad endings :)P

I miss them so much! It's not yet Wano Arc in anime and manga T_T  
And I've got enough of SaNami already! Hahaha!

I hope Wano arc will be full of ZoRobin moments just like CI arc with SaNami ^^

Ah! I really need your **reviews**! Whether **good** or **bad**! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fall Apart**

Summary: She took everything and left him nothing.

ONE PIECE belongs to ODA sensei.

* * *

Robin finished her afternoon tea in the garden. The breeze was getting cooler. The ray of sun had moved so that it no longer lay warm on her face.

Robin fidgeted in the chair. She was trying to ignore the growing sensation of someone, or something is watching her.

Maybe she could walk the short distance by herself back to the house. The paths were well defined. The garden was surrounded by high walls. There was no way she could get lost.

The fine hairs on her nape tickled. Her arms responded to the caress of unseen eyes. She twisted on the chair to face the direction from which those sensations seemed to come.

"Is anyone there?" she whispered.

She shook her head, answering her own question. "Obviously, none."

Of course, there wasn't anyone there. The birds were still chirping merrily.

She was just imagining.

She supposed it was the newness of being alone in the garden. She really ought to take advantage of this opportunity for independence. Her step father, Kuzan, was loving and kind, but overly protective. Surely she had great archaeological skills like her mom. But how was she ever going to elevate them unless she explored?

Her hands clenched on the edge of the chair. Her heart was pounding with fear. She could do this herself. She could do this.

Then she became aware again of the sensation of unseen eyes watching her. Panic surged within her, unexpected and unexplainable.

With a soft moan, Robin rose from the chair and stumbled along the brick walk of the garden.

* * *

Zoro stood in the shade of a very old tree watching the woman on the chair.

She was beautiful, stunning, and splendid.

His fiancee.

He felt the pain twisting in his heart again. His eyes caressing her.

Robin had sat calmly on the chair. She seemed to be enjoying her solitude. A wide brimmed hat lay on the chair beside her. She was wearing a soft floral patterned, elegant dress.

Robin was truly very beautiful. Truly a beautiful sight in any outlook.

He had always been aware of that, but these past months had refined her beauty. He felt sad at the sight of her short hair, but without the weight of its length. The hair curled softly to frame her finely drawn features.

He clenched his hands into fists instead.

 _Damn it, Robin!_

 _Why?_

 _I gave you the world._

 _I gave you all my heart._

The world, Robin has taken. It was Zoro she didn't want. Although that knowledge still had the power to hurt, it had no power to surprise him.

He had been so wrong. About himself. About her.

Love existed. It had trapped him in a hell from which he might never escape.

As though his thoughts had somehow called to her, the woman on the chair twisted slightly, raised a hand to the back of her neck. She appeared to be listening.

Zoro leaned back against the old tree, deeper into the shadows. He would show himself soon, but not yet. He felt upset, unsure of himself and his ability to confront this woman who had betrayed his deepest trust.

Not just yet.

Again, Robin fidgeted on the chair. This time she turned until she faced him.

Looking almost directly at the spot where he stood beneath the old tree, she whispered, "Is anyone there?"

She shook her head. "Obviously, none." she said.

She seemed to listen for a moment longer. Her hands clenched on the edge of the chair.

Then, with a soft cry that could have been a moan or a plea, she rose from the chair like her legs aren't nearly strong enough to hold her up, and stumbled away from him, along the brick walkway.

Zoro's eyebrow drew together in a stunned frown.

Robin was such an elegant woman. Why then this uncertain, awkward way of walking? He saw the raised bricks of the path. She apparently did not. With a startled cry, she fell, tumbling from the path and into a bed of grasses.

Zoro walked towards her, but something about her actions slowed his steps.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Ouch," she moaned, beating at the ground with tiny balled fists. "Annoying! Stupid!"

She took a deep, trembling breath and knelt there in the plants for a moment. Then, she began touching the ground in front of her, as though looking for something.

When her hands encountered the brick walkway, she crawled forward until she touched the elevated bricks. She patted them four or five times as though validating their existence or confirming their blame for her fall.

She dragged herself to her feet and walked carefully onto the path. Then stood very still.

Zoro equally stood still. He was transfixed by the actions of this woman he had once called _mine_.

Robin took one careful step. Then she stopped. She turned and reached in front of her, examining at space as she took another step.

Zoro saw her eyes, troubled, filled with disappointment. Tears quivered on her lashes. She bit her lower lip in frustration. The frustration changing to panic.

"Is anyone there?" she whispered again.

Her hands extended, palms out. "Please, I could feel that there's someone out there. I'm begging you. Speak up, please."

And the truth slammed into Zoro with the force of the worst pain he had ever felt. The pain of knowing she was truly gone.

That after tempting, inviting and successfully winning his love, she had left him.

The truth. Dear God.

Zoro bit back the involuntary cry that blocked near his heart.

Nico Robin, his fiancee, the soon-to-be Roronoa Nico Robin, was blind.

* * *

 **This came up when I was reminded (again) that too much reading can affect eyesight. I love reading, bookworm as they say, and I like to read late at night. So much like Robin. And at young age, I'm wearing eyeglasses now... -_-**

 **I'm sorry if this was another sad one shot again.**

 **Please drop your reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY!**

 **18 BELOW GET THE FVCK OUT!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Chapter 3: Library Period**

Summary: Hot Library Period. School AU.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.

* * *

Robin tried to stay calm, composed. There was a full class of sophomores occupying the rows of tables in front of her. It was the class' Library Period after lunch, and the students have been prompt as usual. All of the students' noses were buried in their books.

They didn't notice Robin, or how the librarian looked like at the moment - flushed and uncomfortable. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead while wisps of hair were stuck to her temples. She was also taking fast, short breaths as if she was competing in a marathon.

Robin felt hot. Her body felt like summer at its peak - slowly catching fire, burning her skin, melting her insides.

She could feel every wet touch of the naughty muscle - one, long, wet stroke up down. One, long, wet stroke up. Then the soft bites. Then the sucking.

 _Fuck_ , she thought as she tried her best not to moan out loud. _Both of them_ will get into trouble for this.

Robin bit her lower lip, hard, until it bled, as she clutched the edge of her table for support. She was seated, in her soft, comfy chair, but she still felt like she was about to collapse.

 _From all the pleasure he is giving her._

She could feel it slithering, delving inside the moist tunnel of her wet folds.

 _Damn._

He has a talented, flexible, playful tongue. He knew the deepest shafts of her chamber of secrets, attacking them with desirous tactics that always left the core dripping with want. Then there were his fingers. He has dexterous, malleable fingers that fit within her at every angle.

Robin stifled a throaty groan as she felt those sinful digits teasing her. At first it was just a single finger, slowly pushing inside, joining his incredible tongue. The pleasure was blinding, yet tolerable. Just enough for her to enjoy such a naughty moment without descending towards hell.

But he inserted two more digits, filling her wholly, and increased the pumping motion. He bit at her pleasure point as her lower half rocked against his talented hands. He sucked and tugged, as he continued to explore the cave of her desires, her bittersweet juice covering his digits.

Robin couldn't hold it back anymore. She groaned. Loudly. Her desires spilling out for everyone in the library to hear. The thick-rimmed glasses she was wearing fell to the table as she threw her head back, her hands desperately clutching at something under the table.

The students stopped whatever they were doing and glanced up.

They froze at the sight. And then slowly, the shock ebbed away and was replaced by curiosity.

They stared. Mesmerized at the arousing sight of their extremely hot librarian masturbating in front of them. They had already felt there was something wrong with her the moment they entered the library. And now they know what.

And they couldn't have been happier. They were, after all, a class of extremely hormonal teenage boys. They wouldn't say No to a free, live show, most especially if it featured the wet dream of every guy in school.

The boys watched with hungry eyes as Robin started swaying her hips boldly, sensually, lifting them up and down her chair repeatedly. They couldn't see her hands under the table, but whatever she's doing to herself must be extremely good for her to moan like that.

Of course they couldn't see. They couldn't see the man under the table, the man whose mouth was eating something juicier and more delicious than food for lunch.

Zippers were pulled down. A set of low groans could be heard joining a slightly higher one. Ironically, the cacophony of voices molded into a sensual, musical pleasure.

And then it burst. Into several musical notes.

Then there was silence.

The boys slowly looked up to glance at their librarian, most of them still catching their breaths.

Robin looked tired, beautiful, and sexy, as she threw a gorgeous smile under the table. She looked pleased, and grateful, as if she was thanking her hands for giving her that wild orgasm.

The students looked at each other, a little confused. That is, until Robin pushed her chair away and a head popped out from under the table. Slowly, the head became a half body until finally, became a full one.

Gasps were heard from the students. The man didn't need to turn around for the students to recognize him.

Realization replaced the confusion. That's why their teacher wasn't there to lead them to the library.

Sir Roronoa Zoro was in the library all along.

So the gossip was right after all. The hot Literature teacher was in a burning, sexual relationship with the librarian.

Or maybe not just sexual, they concluded, as they watched their teacher lean in to place a surprisingly tender kiss on the librarian's full lips.

For a while, they kissed slowly, their tongues meeting in a wet battle dance. For some reason, it felt more arousing than the thought of their teacher giving the librarian a cunnilingus in front of them.

They all held their breaths as Roronoa Zoro placed one last kiss on her forehead before he turned around to face them.

Surprisingly, Zoro didn't look fierce or angry. On the contrary, he looked smug. There was a smirk playing on his handsome face.

"I know you fantasize about her, you horny little boys. I know how your tiny little dicks extend at least an inch when you think about her. And now that you had your fill, stop thinking about her that way again. She's mine. Do you all get it?"

There was no anger there, just a warning. A _deadly_ one.

The students slowly nodded one by one. And Zoro's smirk turned into a smile.

"Good. Let's go back to class. By the way, detention for all of you. Voyeurism."

The boys groaned, but they stood up to gather their things. One by one, they left the library, only throwing a slight glance at the now composed librarian.

Zoro was the last one to leave the library. But before he did, he threw Robin a soft smile, mouthing an _I love you_ just before he closed the door behind him.

Robin closed her eyes and blushed. Her husband can be so kinky at times.

* * *

So, reviews?

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY!**

 **18 BELOW GET THE FVCK OUT!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Chapter 4: More**

Summary: When Zoro saw Robin wearing her white gown after dinner that night.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ONLY (G) ODA SENSEI.

* * *

I can't get the way Nico Robin looked wearing that white gown out of my head. Damn she looked so beautiful... So hot. I'd love to take her- I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I sighed as I turned on the shower, not even bothering to adjust the temperature.

I stood under the cold shower for what felt like an hour, wherein it was probably just 5 minutes. Fuck, the thought of her still won't leave my mind, and the throb between my legs isn't helping.

 _Ignore it_ , I told myself. I squeezed some shampoo onto my palm, and proceed to shower while I try very hard to ignore the worsening throb down there. I try not to look down, knowing whose face would pop out the moment I try to soothe it.

"Damn it!" I growled as images of her in my bed, wearing nothing suddenly came to mind. I scrubbed myself harder until I finally gave in.

I tried to imagine someone else other than her… but it's no use. Images of her in my mind were stronger and clearer.

"Fuck yes, baby." I growled out, throwing my head back and speeding up my hand. I imagined Robin on her knees, her beautiful hands wrapped around my hard cock.

My mouth forming an "o" as she slid my cock deeper into her mouth, her eyes staring at me intently. Her tongue's swirling around my cock.

 _Damn it, Robin! What are you doing to me?_

I bet she likes it rough. I bet she'd like it if I grip her hair while she's bend over, and-

I exploded as I screamed Robin's name. It was like a bomb was set in me with no warning at all. It was so intense that my knees almost gave up.

I stood there, panting as I watched my cum being washed away by the water. Maybe this will be enough. Tomorrow, I'd be able to look at Robin again without having any sexual thoughts in my head.

But I couldn't help wanting... _More_.

* * *

This was short, right? xD

any reviews? =p


End file.
